creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:41488p
Archive I took the liberty of archiving your talk page for you, as it was getting kinda big. Hope you don't mind. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 15:48, June 20, 2013 (UTC) RE theres a Jeff the killer image category. Wait, theres IMAGE categories? If there are, it would be more appropiate to add these to anything hat involves Jeff The Killer (Jane, Fanmade helpers, fanmade art, e.t.c) but just on images, not on stories. Also Cleric should know more stuff than I do. Majin112 (talk) 15:24, June 21, 2013 (UTC) WHAT WHEN DID I DO THAT?! Majin112 (talk) 15:33, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Srry 41488, I was over-reacting. It's just what my Asperger's Syndrome does to me. Plz forgive me for that message. RE That guy who you asked if he wrote 1999 didnt do it, he was putting other users sigs on talk pages and impersonating many user (Cleric, Me, Ben, and many others) Majin112 (talk) 19:13, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: GOD MOTHERFUCKING DAMMIT I changed my name because I can. And now that it's changed, there's no goin' back. So DEAL WITH IT. And take a dancing Rayman on your talk page! I hope it DOES burn! Be a man! I have no idea what you just said. Ah well, take the four Raymans! How I feel about your ending chat ban. Yay! :D - CrashingCymbal (talk) 16:11, June 24, 2013 (UTC) thx for the edit Thanks for the edit senserly Mr.e Re: How? Because the laptop at my uncle and aunt's is slightly more advanced than the one at my house, so I can edit, but not chat and shit. And yeah, this is my last day here unfortunately. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 16:53, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Substituting Just to make this perfectly clear: ONLY substitute talk page templates. With a few exceptions, substituting of non-talk page templates (e.g. BAD) is discouraged. Also, the BAD tag has a new feature: including the date which a page was tagged so you don't have to look through the revision history every time to make sure a page isn't past its due date. The way to do this is by putting the date in the template's second parameter. This can be done in at least three ways: }} (manually type out the date) (five tildes renders the current time stamp, like (UTC)) }} (The "d" template, when substituted (yes, this is one of the "exceptions"), will automatically swap in the current date so you don't have to do it manually. This is slightly easier than just typing it out manually.) This renders "( )" (or "( (UTC))" if you used the tildes) beside the "THIS PAGE CONTAINS SOME OR ALL OF THE FOLLOWING:" message. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 00:01, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Don't get overweight huh? You're no fun. Goodbye 414, I'll miss your crazy ass shenanigans. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 03:04, June 29, 2013 (UTC) There, there, 414. It's not really goodbye, after all. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 03:17, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Ftaghn Talk 12:05, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Mistake I'm confused. When I added the category, it said "Ghost" existed. Must've been a glitch. Ho hum. WednesdayMickey (talk) 20:40, July 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: How many categories did he create? You forgot to specifiy that. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 16:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Again, if I don't know the numbef of categories in the second offense, I can't give the ban. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 21:34, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sorry! - CrashingCymbal (talk) 01:00, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Review Hey 414 do you have any time for a review? If you do, please review Cuil Theory its my best pasta. MEMJ0123 (talk) 05:27, July 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: I wrote version 1, and Version 2. MEMJ0123 (talk) 14:49, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Also go right ahead, I would love to see what you could make. MEMJ0123 (talk) 15:12, July 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Version one was written by me, soon after, someone made v2, and made that wiki, the person contacted me, and sent me a link, after that I was asked if I could add something. After that, I simply wrote about the negative cuils, and added somet stuff to the main article, and sent it to them. Once again, feel free to make a sequel. MEMJ0123 (talk) 21:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Also I want tho leave the cuil theory behind, I want to make something different now. MEMJ0123 (talk) 21:26, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey 414. Heres my new page Micro 2 a sequel to Micro. Any chance you could read, and review them? MEMJ0123 (talk) 04:32, July 20, 2013 (UTC) RE Let me say, i only wrote SOME of the stories. MEMJ0123 (talk) 05:21, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *I MEMJ0123 (talk) 17:22, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Page fixed Yes it is cliche but none the less I fixed the paragraphs http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/We_Did_This Never sleep with cacti. They sting. (talk) 18:02, July 21, 2013 (UTC) PROJECT CLEANUP: Sucesfull. I have cleaned out ALL of the marked for review pastas, and all of the needs editing pastas. Check it out. Marked for review Needs Editing. RE: Blogicle It has been done. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 02:25, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey. 414 if your windering who this is, its Majin, I remade my account. BrownArrow (talk) 20:01, July 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Just the begining of the new journey. BrownArrow (talk) 03:27, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Still getting used to the site Thanks for the heads up. I'll be more careful with the categories.SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:34, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :How did my first story here sound? Horror is a brand new thing for me to write, so I really didn't go all out. Though what were your thoughts?SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:44, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :I'd like that, thank you.SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:56, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Dude, that pasta of mine you just deleted? IT WAS A TROLL PASTA, OK?! Lolno we don't need any more trollpastas here. Also remember to sign your talk page posts with four tildes. A tilde is this sign: ~. EternalChaos413 (talk) 00:51, August 6, 2013 (UTC) USER SUBMISSIONS 414 PLEASE ACTUALLY LIST YOUR OC ON THE USER SUBMISSIONS PAGE OR I MIGHT HAVE TO REMOVE THEIR OC TAGS K THX. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 23:05, August 7, 2013 (UTC) IF THEY DON'T HAVE OC ON THEM THEN I'M GONNA HAVE TO REMOVE YOU FROM USER SUBMISSIONS ALSO THIS: User Submissions Removal One or more pages you have listed on the User Submissions page were removed from your section as they were not tagged with the Category:OC. If you fail to mark a page as OC after adding it to the Submissions page again, your account will be blocked from editing as per the rules about OC and User Submissions. This block will increase for every infraction thereafter. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 04:23, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/?diff=477129&oldid=476058 — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 04:27, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vacation Yeah, I'm back, and I'm probably not gonna edit full time until I'm chatting and really back on the wiki. Also, keep your porn to yourself please. As for if it's allowed, I'm not sure, But I think not. Mainly due tothe fact that somebody I banned posted a blue waffle on my page and Skelly took it down immediatly. Poor Skelly, taking one for the team. You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough. (talk) 07:10, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:HEY I IZ SERY BBY. 4GIV ME. Never sleep with cacti. They sting. (talk) 12:46, August 18, 2013 (UTC) TOM CRUISE IS MICHIGAN! SO, OKEY. I DECIDED TO MAEK A MAP 4 U! HOPE U LYK IT Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 23:43, August 19, 2013 (UTC)Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. Edit summaries Hey, if you've got something to say to Majin about her removing the M4R tag haphazardly, do you think you could post a message on her talk page rather than spam commentary in the edit summaries? That is not what those are supposed to be used for, kk. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 07:27, August 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sure, I will now scan all of the pastas I edit with MS word. Also, the template on your user page isn't working. BrownArrow (talk) 00:35, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Testing This is a test of the admin notification system [[User:Princess Platinum|''Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:26, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Final Notification (Admin Only) To use admin notify please visit http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AdminNotify [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:34, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Admin notification system? I'm an admin, lemme in! To Use To use AdminNotify you must visit (ignore the redlink it is a valid page). You then click the Notify button. A modal will pop up asking for your input. After typing your message click submit. NOTE: please wait up to 6 sedonds before leaving the page and only click the button once okay. Clicking it repeatedly will keep activatimg the system and therefore spamming everyone with messages. Leaving the page to soon will result in not everyone getting the message. Thank you for your time and cooperation e.o [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:47, August 25, 2013 (UTC) test I am testing the new feature to see if it works. So um... Flareon. 19:51, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Profile edit Hey, I edited your profile so that it's the actual template instead of the template code so it updates automatically. Hope this is alright with you. 00:26, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Do Not Give Wolfen Chat Moderator As he lost his rights before he has been barred permanently from obtaining such rights. (VCROC ignore this) [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Thanks for all the laughs, you're an awesome person. Seeya around. I posted some contact info on my blog. Scorch933 "Your Companion Cube". (talk) 01:54, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Critic's Ban Do not extend, shorten, or tamper with the ban of Critic of Sadness. The time has been set appropriately and it will stay in said time. VCROC, please ignore this as it does not concern you. 00:09, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Page in Jeff the killer category sigh*... Looks like I'm going to have to file another bug report. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 22:45, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate File Deletion Protocol This should probably come as no surprise, but I'm seeing redlink images on older pages. When you delete photos that are listed as being on other pages, please tell what the dupe file is, please. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:33, September 6, 2013 (UTC) IMPORTANT PLEASE READ Thread:168278 That is all. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 02:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Why are we shown as the only two VCROC on your profile? What happened to everyone else? Now you. You can call me Ann Marie. But only if you're partial to being flayed alive and having an angry immortal skip rope with your entrails. (talk) 10:02, September 12, 2013 (UTC) : Most old members are either admins or had their rights removed for various reasons. The lack of new membership is simply due to the lack of applications. Nobody really appies for anything but chatmod nowadays. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 12:39, September 12, 2013 (UTC) About "Choo Choo" I read your message regarding my numerous edits on "Choo Choo". Please understand that I wasn't trying to purposely raise my edit count, beforehand I have tried editing other pastas. However, when I would try to apply the change someone else would have already edited it in that time span, and my edit could not be applied and would be undone. Since I was a bit fustrated when this kept happening, I figured I would go about editing like writing a word document: to save (or apply the small edits) frequently so that way all the edits could be saved and applied, and I wouldn't keep losing them. I apologize if this came off as spam, or trying to cheat my way to a higher edit count. That was honestly not my intention, I was just tired of losing all my edit progress on a story. Also, I'm a bit new here, so I'm still a bit unfamiliar with the edit policies (I've read them, but I do forget sometimes), so please excuse me as I'm still trying to learn the ropes of editing and being a part of the wikia community. :) Melonaut (talk) 00:11, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Isn't "entity" a category? Also, why isn't entity a category that can be added to stories? All the other categories are fine to add onto stories... (sorry, I'm just a bit confused...) Melonaut (talk) 00:14, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Talk archives Admins (this includes VCROC) with talk archives in the main (article) namespace: '''Please move your talk archives into your talk namespace.' They do not belong in the mainspace for several reasons, including (but not limited to): * The mainspace is for content relevant to our mission (read: pastas). * They're not important enough to even be considered content. * They're not important period. * They keep popping up in maintenance reports such as . * They also appear in (the "Article Index"). * They pop up occasionally when you click " ". So, in short, move them out of the mainspace or they will be deleted. You can always restore them and move them to your talk space anyway. For those of you who don't have talk archives in the main namespace, ignore this. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 22:24, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :I used . Just ignore this. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 22:55, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey, please answer. Password for Chat isn't working. tell me new one. PLEASE. URGENT. DAMMIT. Scorch933 "Your Companion Cube". (talk) 02:22, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Will do, chief! That's all my bad - to be honest, I had a hunch entity was the 'prime' category, I just rather liked the sound of it, ehe. In the future, I'll just use beings. Thank you for the notification, Stormlilly (talk) 02:57, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for Three months for the following reason: Sexual content. Again. Remind me when the time is over, as I'm obligated to do an infinite ban If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 23:54, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering where you were at! :) Although I feel rather sorry for finding out you being banned buddy :( Hope I can talked to my VCROC friend soon~ ~ YOLO may be once but Swag is forever~ (talk) 23:33, October 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: I AM BUT I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW BECAUSE THEN THEY WOULD EXPECT MORE OF ME THEN I CAN GIVE. Gingergold (talk) 07:18, October 26, 2013 (UTC) : WHY ARE WE YELLING? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:22, October 26, 2013 (UTC) : BECAUSE WHY NOT?! OH AND I AM MAJIN112. : I DUN GOOFED. Gingergold (talk) 07:25, October 26, 2013 (UTC) UNFINISHED PAGE. The Howard Johnson --Majin113 (talk) 23:35, October 27, 2013 (UTC) HOLY SHIT R U A BOT LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:22, October 29, 2013 (UTC) : I'M UP LATE READING SCARY STORIES CAUSE I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE SHITTY ONES LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:27, October 29, 2013 (UTC) NO U LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:03, October 29, 2013 (UTC) THE PAGE OF BADNESS I MADE GOOD, OR TRIED TO. Nightmare Come True I tried to fix it. OH AND I CAME BACK FROM THE GREAT SLEEP. Majin113 (talk) 05:46, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Fixed again. OKAY, THE GREAT SLEEP HAS MADE ME BATSHIT INSANE, MY DRUG IS FIXING THINGS. LIKE DragonHeart. --Majin113 (talk) 05:52, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I also fixed this page. Majin113 (talk) 05:59, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat Ban You have been unbanned, under the ground of, oh let's see...good behavior and being missed by a lot of people. Welcome back! [[File:Firma.png]] (talk) 23:58, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Hai i hev no idea wat u r talkin bout srsly TRANSLATION: Seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about lol, can you show me the edit? I helped remove the narratives and have no recollection of adding narratives to pastas :/ Actually, I think I just remembered. It was on a page where I rolledback 4 edits I had previously had cause I was spamming the homepage, and reverted it back to the edit that Majin had back in like August I think. I'd say that was it, simple mistake, my bad. pls dont juj meh - 09:57, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Y U DO DIS 2 ME I TOT WE HAD SUMTIN SPESHUL U ASSFACE UR NAWT MI FREND ANIMOAR - 23:03, December 4, 2013 (UTC) haha u cant evn do de template u r a n00b* - 12:28, December 5, 2013 (UTC) : WTF R YE DOIN' CYM. UR A N00B LEAVE 414 ALONE! :SOMEGUY123 (talk) 12:55, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Ermergerd haaai Remember me, StevieGLiverpool fromt he chat where you were typing on the tablet? Well it was really fun in the chat and want to talk to you again soo (and CrashingCymbals), boy that chat was fun. Byeee friiiend StevieGLiverpool (talk) 13:18 January 3 2014 (please explain what UTC means) I need a failed blog post deleted Blog post deletion I have an old blog post that has no comments on it that needs to be deleted. It's my "Slendersickness" blog post and Because it never got a single comment in 30 days it can no longer be used at all. It has become an eye-sore over time so please delete it whenever you have the chance. Here's the link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Megafan321/Slender-sickness The Unlucky Researcher (talk) 14:33, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ok Thank you for letting me know. The Unlucky Researcher (talk) 17:41, January 29, 2014 (UTC) BTW: If you want to talk to me about my encounter with Slender-man don't be afraid to ask me. When it come to that subject I gladdly answer any questions. Talk to me at any time on either of my talk pages. Here's the link to my SpinPasta talk page -----> [1]] The Unlucky Researcher (talk) 17:55, January 29, 2014 (UTC) it was your birthday ...and I forgot. Happy birthday. I'd post a lolcat but my iPod is stupid. So here's a joke, as a substitute for the lolcat: Why are vampires always happy? Because it's fatal for them to be cross! Okay. That wasn't funny, but I'm trying to set my follies right here. Also, knock knock. --awaiting the who's there Hiya! Wassup? ^o^ Nobody. (Nobody who?) Nobody. Just a skeleton. I know. It's stupid, but I had another which was like: interrupting cow wh- MOOO! But that wouldnt have worked, really. --Detonator Coil, suitable for a small nuclear device (Leave a message here) 05:49, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Thought of another Knock knock *plonk* --Detonator Coil, suitable for a small nuclear device (Leave a message here) 06:18, March 15, 2014 (UTC) It's Frankenstein's monster, knocking his head off --Detonator Coil, suitable for a small nuclear device (Leave a message here) 07:39, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Hai Tom Hey. Did you write Don't Look Down? There's a -41488p thing at the bottom, making me think that you wrote it, but there's no history of a OC category being placed. I'll keep it in my bookmarked pages, 'cause I have to fix the spacing of the image. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 15:32, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Look at the size of this! Archive it, hon. --[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'Princess of Insufficient Light, Ruler of Heck.']] (We Handle The Small Stuff) 16:03, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Bro! It's nice to see you too my dude!! Zmario 22:50, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Don't leave! Someone here needs you. PrinceCreeper (talk) 20:57, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 20:07, January 9, 2015 (UTC)